Betrayed by Instincts
by Tristan Darkwood
Summary: Jacob can't control his feelings for Bella anymore. What happens when Edward finds out and what position will it put the Cullens in?
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayed by Instincts**

**Jacob was acting funny today. He seemed nervous and on edge. Jacob was always cool and collected. I was surprised when he asked me to go for a walk through the res with him that morning. It was so out of the blue. **

**I met him at his place around nine. Edward was a few miles away hunting with his brothers. I knew that Edward would have a problem with Jacob and I spending time together. Edward knew Jacob's thoughts. He knew how badly Jacob wanted me.**

**And I knew this too. Jacob had been very open with his feelings since I met him. I could always read Jacob. He was my best friend. But today, today was different. There was something on his mind, and I could not figure it out.**

**We were walking slowly through the woods, talking every once in awhile. I was waiting patiently to see if he was going to tell me what was on his mind, but when what seemed like forever went by, I decided I would step up and ask him.**

"**Jacob, is there a reason you brought me out here? Anything you wanted to talk about?" Jacob stopped walking when I asked him this. He became very nervous. **

"**I wanted to talk to you Bells." He grew quiet for a second. I knew where this was going. It was the same as always. Jake was going to ask me to leave Edward, ask me to fall head over heels in love with him. I was starting to get annoyed with him. I could feel my face becoming flushed. **

"**Bella, I want you. I need you so bad. I can't stop thinking about you. I want more than anything for you to feel the same way." I paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to make him once and for all understand. **

"**Jake, you know I can't. I've told you countless times that I'm with Edward. He is who I belong to." I was becoming angry with him. This wasn't a game. He was playing with emotions. I just wanted to hit him.**

"**Bells, I need you. It's becoming harder and harder to resist you. I can't take it anymore." He was shaking mad. I was worried that he was going to phase right here. He could hurt me, and then Edward would hurt him. **

"**Jacob, you're going to have to resist. Even if you don't resist nothing would change. I don't want what you do. I never will!" I was screaming at him. I wanted to hurt him as badly as he was hurting me. **

"**I'm not waiting anymore Bella. If you won't be with me, then I'll make you!" Jake ran at me so fast. He pinned me against a tree. He was kissing me all over my neck. I was in complete shock.**

**I began to yell at him. Begged him to stop. He was hurting me, my side was burning. I felt a rib snap. I yelled in agony. I couldn't catch my breath. His weight was making it impossible to take in any air. He clawed at my top ripping it and exposing my left breast. I started hitting him in the face the best I could, but it wasn't helping. I took one final blow with all my strength and felt my hand shatter. **

"**Jacob! Please stop, you're hurting me. I can't breathe." He was getting more and more aggressive. I began to become dizzy and was losing my sight. **

**Then all of a sudden, I could breathe. I could hear shouting off to my right. I looked over and saw Edward fighting with Jacob. It was deafening. Their blows made ear splitting crashes when they made contact on each others body. **

**I tried to get up. It was impossible. I still wasn't fully able to breathe and my side was in agony. I tried to concentrate on the event in front of me. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that Jacob just tried to rape me.**

**I was so angry with him. I was divided. Half of me wanted them to stop. I didn't want Edward to kill my best friend, but I also wanted Edward to tear that vile piece of shit to shreds. I wanted to see Jacob's lifeless body laying in the dirt. Edward currently had Jacob pinned to the ground.**

"**How could you think of doing this! Did you not know I would fucking kill you!?" Edward was furious. I had never seen him so angry. Jacob was trying as hard as he could to get up, but it was no use. Edward was stronger than Jake was by a lot. **

**Edward looked back me as if for approval. I just nodded and closed my eyes. I heard a loud crack. Edward was at my side before I could open my eyes. Jacob was laying in the dirt, dead. Edward had punched a hole through his face and out the back of his head. **

**Edward was holding me. I was still in shock. I felt like crying but the tears couldn't come. I was surprised that I wasn't upset that Jake was dead. After what he tried to do he deserved it. I was sad that now the Cullens, my family, would be in trouble. I didn't know how they would get out of this one.**

**Just then we heard the wolves. They were howling in the distance and heading our way. I shot a look of worry at Edward. I knew he was a good fighter, but he could not take on the whole pack alone.**

"**Don't worry," he said. "We just happened to be close enough that I read his thoughts. I came running to help you. Jasper and Emmet ran to get the others." **

**How was I not supposed to worry. Now everyone was in danger. I heard movement coming from behind us. I turned in time to see the rest of the Cullens coming to us. Carlisle came to my side to examine my injuries. **

"**You have a broken rib and some bruises, but it's nothing life threatening." He looked away from me to the others. Alice then came over a handed me her jacket. I had forgotten that my breast was still exposed. Edward covered me and moved me to lean against a tree. **

**We could hear the wolves getting closer. I looked to Carlisle for a clue as to what their plan was. His face looked puzzled. Carlisle always knew what to do, and to see him confused scared me. Edward left my side to join his family who were huddled around Carlisle. I saw only six of them. I didn't notice that Rose was at my side with her arm around me.**

**I had never known Rosalie to have any concern for me. It was odd to see her being so kind to me. She was running her fingers through my hair, trying to keep me calm. At that moment I felt a new love and respect for Rose. I was hoping that she was finally starting to accept me as part of the family. **

**Edward came back to my side. Rose gave me a quick glance and then went to Emmett's side. "Carlisle thinks that we have no other options then to fight the wolves." I couldn't believe that these words were leaving his lips. **

"**What about the treaty? They'll expose your family, you'll have to leave. You can't leave me Edward!" My head was spinning. I was so afraid now. I was afraid that I would lose them. My family, especially my Edward. **

"**I can never be apart from you." I could see the honesty in his eyes. He meant every word he was promising me. I leaned forward to kiss him. He held it for a second and then jumped up. I could see the rest of the Cullens in battle stance.**

**I looked in the direction they were facing and saw the entire wolf pack slowly drawing into the field. **

**Part 2 coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

The wolves drew into a line across the clearing. The Cullen's also formed a line, with Carlisle in the middle. Sam, the leader and largest wolf, slowly made his way to the middle of the clearing. Carlisle nodded for Edward to meet him there. Edward would be the only one who could communicate with them.

They stood facing each other for a moment. The rest of the pack was on guard, growls ripping through their bodies. I could see Edward whispering quietly to Sam. Then he began to yell at him.

"He tried to rape her! He hurt her. You can come over and see her injuries for yourself. But don't think for an instant that if you threaten us that we will not fight back!"

Sam let out a snarl and leapt at Edward. Edward kicked him back across the clearing and was back at his family's side before I knew it. The Cullens formed a tight circle and were talking amongst themselves. I wanted to know what they were saying and what they were planning to do. I was worried. I didn't want any of the Cullens to get hurt.

Just then, a loud howl tore through the air. The wolves were charging right at us. The Cullens broke their huddle and took their positions to prepare for the attack. The wolves were almost upon them. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't want to open my eyes. The sound of the fighting was terrifying. I decided to risk it. I needed to see what was happening. The sight was worse than the sounds.

The seven Cullens were out numbered by the nine wolves but they were holding their own fairly well. One wolf, I couldn't tell which, was closing in on Jasper. Jasper easily snapped the wolf's neck. The wolf laid in the dirt, dead.

Then something strange happened. The wolf phased back to its human form. It was Collin. His neck was bent at an odd angle. It was different to see this side of the fight. At first you think your family is just fighting animals, but when the fade back to who they really are, people you know, it hurts. I didn't want this for the tribe, but the alternative was losing one of the Cullens, and that wasn't an option.

The battle was moving so fast that I could barely keep up. The Cullens seemed to have the upper hand, especially with the wolves that were newest to the pack. Three more were dead before I knew it. Paul, Jared, and Embry were laying lifeless in the field. With only five wolves left, I felt that the Cullens would come out all right.

Two of the wolves, Seth and Leah I guessed, had Emmett pinned to the ground, inches from tearing his throat out. Rosalie was at his side in a flash. She kicked Seth off of Emmett before grabbing Leah's upper and lower jaw and ripping her head in half. Leah's body transformed back to her human form. Seth stood frozen in place. You could see the sadness in his eyes, even though they were still his wolf eyes. He let out a low growl and charged at Rose with all his might. He leapt at her throat. Emmett caught Seth by his back legs, and tore them from their sockets. Seth let out a cry of pain. He was dragging himself through the grass with his front legs. Rose slowly walked over to him and rammed the spike of her heal through his head.

With only Quil, Brady, and Sam left the Cullens were fighting flawlessly. Quil tried to flank Esme, but Carlisle got to him first and killed him quickly. Brady didn't stand a chance against Alice either. She easily crushed his head between her tiny hands.

I searched the clearing for Edward. He was facing off with Sam. Sam was by far the largest wolf in the entire pack. Edward and Sam were circling each other. I knew that Edward was strong and a great fighter, but I was afraid for him. I was afraid his emotions would get the better of him and would make him falter. I wanted to scream to the other Cullens to rush over there and help him, but I couldn't find my voice.

Edward and Sam clashed in an instant. It happened so fast that if it wasn't for the sound, I would have sworn it didn't' happen. Sam had hit Edward in the chest knocking him over. Edward was on his feet in a flash. He knocked Sam back as well. It seemed to be a fairly even match.

Then Edward began to lose ground. I wanted to run to him. To stand between them and protect him, but I couldn't move. I was stuck to the ground watching. Sam had stood up on his back legs. He was easily four feet taller then Edward now. He raised his right arm and struck Edward across the chest, ripping his marble skin open.

Edward fell to the ground. I could clearly see his injuries.

"Edward!!" I was yelling to him. He needed to get up. He needed to defend himself. Sam made his way to him. He brought his teeth just above Edward's neck, ready to make the kill. I closed my eyes and waited.

It wasn't until I heard a loud snapping noise that I opened my eyes again. Esme was standing over Sam's quivering body. His back looked broken.

"You will not harm my son!" Carlisle was at her side pulling her back. Tears were streaming down her face. I could hear the bones in Sam's back healing and forming back into place. Emmett and Jasper finished him off before he could get back up. All the wolves were now dead, but Edward was still laying motionless on the ground.

I slowly rose up and made my way as fast I could to him. My side was in extreme pain from the broken ribs, but I didn't care. I needed to be with him. I needed to help him.

He was laying on his side with his back to me when I reached him. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him over. I gasped in horror.

"Edward, my God." Tears were running down my face. Edward had four deep gashes across his chest. There was no blood. That was good for me. I didn't want to faint.

Carlisle came over to examine him. He had a look of concern on his face.

"He will die if he doesn't heal." He voice sounded weak.

"He can, can't he?" I wanted to hear him say yes. I needed to hear a yes form Carlisle right now. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

"Yes. He can. Though I don't know if he will fast enough. We have never dealt with an injury like this. Usually we are injured by others of our kind, and those injuries are usually bites. The venom helps the healing process."

"Well can't one of you put venom on the wounds?" There was six other vampires here, so the venom would be in full supply.

"I don't know if it'll work, and I'm afraid to try. It could have negative side affects." Carlisle's face had confusion and worry written all over it. I was racking my mind for any idea of how to help. Edward was still, his eyes closed. He looked like he was dead. He stopped breathing but I had to remind myself that was normal.

Then an idea crossed my mind. It was something that I had seen over and over again in the movies about vampires. I wasn't sure if it would work but I was going to try anyways.

"I have an idea. It may not work, but I am sure as hell going to try. You guys might want to get back and put a little distance between us."

The Cullens looked hesitant but didn't ask any questions. They got up and ran to the far edge of the clearing. I hoped that they were far enough away for this to work.

"Edward. Open yours eyes for me please." He opened them slowly and I could see all his pain in his eyes. "Edward I'm going to try to help you. I trust you. It'll be ok. I love you so much."

With that, I grabbed his hand, separating his index finger from the rest, and using his finger nail, cut a gash in my forearm.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The blood began to pour from the wound. I tried not focus on the pain, but instead to concentrate on helping Edward. I held my arm about six inches above his mouth and let the blood drip onto his lips. Edward seemed hesitant to open his mouth but eventually his will broke and he parted his lips. **_

_**He let the blood fill his mouth before he swallowed the first time. I saw his eyes light up with a frenzy I had never seen before. He seemed to be regaining a bit of his strength but was still laying still. **_

_**Then, before I knew what was going on, his hands were on me. One at my wrist and the other on my elbow. He was trying to pull my arm to his lips. I tried to fight back, to not let him bite me. I wanted more than anything to become one of the Cullens, but I knew that if that happened Edward would regret it for eternity. **_

"_**Edward, please stop. Let go and let me do this. You don't want to bite me." He didn't seem to be listening to me. I tried my hardest to fight him off but it was no use. Edward was too strong. **_

_**Then my arm was free. Carlisle and Emmett were holding Edward down. He was trying as hard as he could to fight them off, to get back to the blood. I started to slide back across the ground as hard as I could. I needed to put some distance between us and try to lessen the scent of my blood. But I could barely move. The new wound in my arm was throbbing, not to mention the broken ribs and hand. **_

_**The someone grabbed me and pulled me away so fast it made my head spin. Once we stopped I looked up to see who had helped me. It was Rose. This was the second time today that she had helped me. A new found love and respect was growing in me for her. **_

_**Rosalie didn't let go of me. She sat behind me, leaned me against her chest, and wrapped her arms and legs around my body.**_

"_**Don't worry Bella. I have you" She whispered softly in my ear. I felt safe with her. I knew that she would do her best to keep my protected if Edward got loose, and I also knew that Edward wouldn't hurt her. I really was safe. **_

_**I returned my attention to Edward. Carlisle and Emmett were still holding him down, though he seemed to be returning from his frenzy. The rest of the Cullens returned to us to see where they could lend their help. **_

"_**Jasper. Take my place and stay with Emmett. I need to tend to Bella's injuries." Jasper took Carlisle's place by Edward and came to me in a flash. **_

"_**Bella let me see your arm." Rose relaxed her hold on me just enough for me to get my arm out. I extended it to Carlisle to have it cared for. **_

"_**It's not that deep of a cut but it will need stitches. For now we will just have to bandage it. Alice." Alice came over to our side then. "Alice can I please have your jacket?" Alice removed her jacket and handed it to Carlisle. I felt horrible then. Alice always seemed to be the one to lend her clothing when I was hurt. First her belt when I cut my leg in Phoenix, and now her jacket. **_

_**Carlisle ripped the sleeves off and put one over my arm. The other he then ripped in half and used them to tie the sleeve in place and to hold pressure. It was always amazing to watch Carlisle work. He was so strong that he could easily hurt me, but he was very gentle. It was no wonder that he was such a good doctor. **_

_**He was finished quicker than I expected and left me again with Rosalie, who tightened her hold on me once again. **_

"_**It's fine Rosalie. I'm not going to hurt her." My heart leapt at the sound of Edward's voice. I pushed against her arms to free myself and make my way to him. I couldn't move though. The adrenaline had worn off and the pain was really kicking in. **_

"_**Rose, please bring her to me." Rosalie picked me up in her elegant arms and carried me to where Edward was still laying. Emmett and Jasper let him go and he sat up. His wounds were almost healed. Two of the four gashes were closed and the remaining two were almost in the same state. **_

"_**Bella, you saved me." He voice was so soft and he gave me that smile that made me melt. "How did you know to do that?" I wasn't sure how I knew. I just had a feeling. **_

"_**Too many vampire movies." I told him with a laugh. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I felt my skin become flush as I felt the eyes of the Cullens watching us. **_

"_**How are you? Are you in a lot of pain?" He asked me. I didn't want to tell him the truth. He needn't worry right now about me when there were bigger issues to be dealt with. **_

"_**It's not too bad. I'll be fine." I said to him. I knew he wouldn't buy it though.**_

"_**You're such a terrible liar Bella." He started laughing. We were all laughing then. For a moment all the problems seemed to vanish. Then like a stab in the chest they were back.**_

"_**What should we do? The tribe will know you killed them. They'll expose you and come after you." I was frantic. The words were spilling from my mouth faster than they could cross my mind. I was scared. Not just for Edward but for all of the Cullens. They had risked everything for me.**_

"_**We'll think of something." Carlisle said reassuringly. "This isn't the first time our family has come across trouble. Let's get back to the house and we'll figure out a plan." **_

_**Edward picked me up in his marble arms and took off running for the house I always wished I could call home. **_


End file.
